Dear Diary
by The Prideful One
Summary: A telling of Isaac's many adventures. Summary might be subject to change.


Prologue: We Know This Part

Isaac lived in a small house on a hill. He wasn't lonely, as he had his Mother and his beloved pet cat Guppy. Life was good.

Then one day, Isaac and his Mother were in the living room. His Mother was watching some Christian influenced television, and Isaac was caught between drawing colourful pictures and stroking Guppy's back. The black and white cat purred affectionately.

Then suddenly, without warning, Isaac's Mother stood up from her armchair. Isaac glanced over, and found her to be staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

Isaac was a little put off by this, but then again, adults were just weird sometimes. Guppy rubbed his head into Isaac's arm and Isaac stopped drawing for a second to play with the cat.

Little did Isaac know, his Mother was having a world changing conversation.

"**Your son is corrupt! He must be removed from the sins of this world.**" Only Isaac's Mother could hear this odd, booming voice.

"I shall do my best, my Lord." Isaac looked back to his Mother, a look of confusion on his features.

Mother stood up and made a mad dash to Isaac's room. Isaac was surprised, he had no idea that his Mother could move so fast. He looked to Guppy, who appeared to be just as confused as Isaac was.

When he got to the door he was horrified. There she was, his Mom, frantically tearing down his drawings, tearing several of them in the progress, and throwing them into a box along with his clothes.

"What're you doing?!" Isaac yelled. This caused Mom to stop for a moment. She slowly turned towards Isaac, and in that moment Isaac felt unparalleled fear.

"I'm removing sin from your life, at God's instruction. Speaking of which, I need you to take off your clothes." Isaac's eyes widened, as a blush met his features.

"What? Why?" His voice was mad, and Mom just gave him a glare.

"Young man, I am your Mother! When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it!"

"That doesn't answer the question!" Isaac yelled back, but even so he had began to pull his t-shirt over his head. Mom was still mad, but seeing as Isaac was complying, she figured she'd give him an answer.

"Isaac, what is the second commandment?" Isaac looked at Mom for a moment, his brow scrunched in thought.

"Um...Don't worship false idols?"

"Yes, quite. All of your clothes have logos. Beyond that...I find your 'recreational' clothing choices to be sinful." Isaac looked down at his trousers, and found that his Mom was right in that regard, and removed them. Annoyed with his Mom's reasoning, Isaac stripped down completely.

He threw his clothes at Mom and left his room, and returned to the living room.

"My child's sinful! Oh, I know, I'll make him walk around the house naked, because that's better!" Isaac mumbled to himself.

"Meow?" Isaac turned, and saw Guppy just sitting there, watching him with a mouse toy in his mouth. Isaac smiled, and distracted himself by playing a game with Guppy.

Back in Isaac's room, Mom had just finished collecting all of Isaac's corrupted items. After seeing everything her son had managed to collect, Mom was starting to wonder why she bought him half the things she did. Like that wig, for instances.

Without warning, God's voice returned, "**Isaac's soul is still corrupt, he must be locked away from all the evil in this world so he can confess his sins!**"

Mom looked up at the ceiling, still shocked that God was talking to her. She nodded at the ceiling.

"I shall follow your instructs, my Lord. I have faith in you." She left Isaac's room and quickly went across the hall to the living room. In which she found Isaac and Guppy rolling around the room in a big ball, sort of play fighting. Mom stopped in shock at how this reminded her of something terrible. She quickly opened the staircase to the basement, and mindlessly threw Isaac's items into the dark room.

**"ISAAC!"** Isaac took in a sharp breath as he looked at Mom. Guppy had also been shocked by the sound, and curled into a ball in Isaac's lap.

"**Get away from that dirty animal, and go to your room!" **At this Isaac's eyes started to water slightly, and he started to whimper, as he didn't like conflict by nature.

"B-b-but..."

"**NO BUTS!**" Isaac put Guppy down, and made his way towards his bedroom. Despite her anger, she had noticed the scratch marks that decorated Isaac's body. This just added more fire to her plans.

Isaac went to his room as he was told, and suddenly found himself feeling miserable. He couldn't distract himself by drawing or playing with toys as he didn't have any, and as he was naked and his Mom didn't pay for heating, he was also freezing.

He sat around shivering, and decided to look out the window, out of boredom. He wished he hadn't.

His Mom was outside, and she was holding Guppy by the scruff of his neck, and in her remaining hand, she held a butcher's knife.

"No..."

Guppy started to make a fuss, but Mom was having none of it. She held the cat tightly, and using her knife she cut off his tail. Guppy screeched, and Mom shook her head.

Isaac stared in wide-eyed shock. Words failed him for a moment.

Mom hadn't stopped, she continued to torture the cat, for unexplained reasons. Words finally returned to Isaac, in the simple manner of, "No. No. NO. NO!"

After Guppy was finally dead, Mom wore a smile and nodded at her work, and carried the pieces back inside.

Isaac on instinct ran to the door, so he could see his Mom. He didn't what he'd say. Why? How dare you? Maybe he'd just be mad.

He wouldn't have the chance to find out however as his bedroom door was locked. Isaac wanted to be surprised by this, but he wasn't. For some reason, that was simply unknown to him, today had to be the worst day.

He walked back up to his bed, and laid down, crying.

Isaac had no idea what his Mom was expecting, but after that he just stayed in his room, not that he had a choice in the matter. He'd just sit there, and cry. And when she'd open the door to give him his standard breakfast she always looked happy, as if she expected Isaac to be just as chipper as she was. When he wasn't she always left with a scowl on her face.

Today Isaac was sitting by the door, still crying. At this point he was starting to wonder just how he still had the ability to cry at all.

"Yes Lord..." Isaac looked up, that whisper belonged to his Mom, and he had noticed her talking to herself during the last week. He turned around towards the door and made use of the decently sized crack in it.

The sight in front of him made him look over the terrible things in his last week, and he decided that it could always get worse. Case in point, his Mom was walking towards his room with the butcher's knife, probably the same she used to kill Guppy.

After his moment of calm at realising that his Mom was about to kill him, he entered panic mode and dashed around the room in mad hurry. He tripped over his rug, which hurt, but it clicked in his head rather quickly.

"Why's the floor not flat?" He pulled away the rug, and found a trap door. He stared at it wide eyed for a second, then he jumped down it, just as his Mom decided to open the door.

Realising that her son had just escaped her, she scream out in rage, "**ISAAC!**"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Over the last week my friend Guppy died, because of my Mom. Then she tried to kill me. And I've got a cold from sitting around my room for a week naked. And now I'm falling, without knowing where I'm going._

_In short, Worst Week Ever._

_Love, Isaac._


End file.
